


woo him with grass

by whitepansy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Human Clear, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepansy/pseuds/whitepansy
Summary: Clear is in love with his cute, quiet neighbor and he has no idea what to do, it’s not like he works at a flower shop or anything!!! Thankfully Noiz is helpful even when he doesn’t want to be.





	woo him with grass

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive been dead on here since 2017 but im back and i have been saving up like 374995 fic ideas but now i finally have some motivation to write so here’s one of my faves, even tho its simple and a little overdone.

Noiz found himself awake a minute before his alarm. He gave himself a few moments to lay in blissful nothingness, and then turned off his alarm before it could ring. _Skills,_ he thought to himself sleepily.

He rolled himself out of bed, barely opening his eyes, and shoved his legs into a pair of pants that were probably clean. Stumbling to the bathroom, he nearly bumped into a wall, but twirled out of the way last second. _Hell yeah more skills,_ he thought. _Get you a man with basic reflexes._

After brushing his teeth and taking one look at his hair and deciding to not comb it, Noiz changed his shirt to his work shirt, a dark green polo with a small logo for Yoshie’s Garden Shoppe, put a jacket on and stepped into some shoes, then left his apartment.

 

When he arrived, Clear didn’t greet him with his normal enthusiasm. Instead, Clear gave a small “G’morning,” with a sigh.

Noiz raised an eyebrow, but said nothing when he stepped into the back room to put his jacket away. When he emerged again, Noiz noticed Clear was sighing way too much for it to be normal. He wanted Noiz to ask what was wrong. But he would have to try harder than that to coax any pity from the still-exhausted German boy.

All of a sudden, Clear flopped onto the front counter with another sigh. Noiz wouldn’t give in. He wouldn’t. Clear looked up at him with a miserable pout. Absolutely _not_ \--A loud, elongated sigh made Noiz snap and glare at the poor man. “Oh my god, what the hell is it already,” he growled.

Clear straightened up and eagerly launched into an explanation, grabbing Noiz’s shoulders with his hands, adorned by purple floral gardening gloves. “Thank you so much for asking Noiz- so it’s my neighbor-”

Noiz groaned, shrugging off Clear’s grip. “Again?”

Clear continued, lamenting, “He’s just _soooo_ cute! We’ve been bonding and getting closer, but...! I don’t know if he’s taking my hints! He came over for dinner yesterday, and I spent so long making all the carrots in the curry to be shaped like hearts, but he _never_ even commented on it!!” He wailed, dragging a gloved hand down down his face.

“Dude,” Noiz deadpanned.

“Did he not notice that they were heart shaped?? Maybe I need to be more obvious? Should I cook for him in nothing but an apron?? Men like that, right? Noiz, what do I doooooo,” Clear wept, clinging to the other man’s shirt.

“First of all, let go of me.”

Clear paused for a second, then let go of his shirt, pout still in place.

“Second of all,” Noiz continued, pinching the bridge of his nose, “don’t dump all of this on me so early, and especially during work. I don’t get paid to listen to your issues, I get paid to take care of fucking flowers. And you get paid for arranging them, not complain to me about your love life.”

Clear’s pout deepened into a hurt frown, but before he could dwell on anything, Noiz continued.

“Third of all. You’ll be fine, Clear.” Noiz stepped away from the counter to take a watering can to some roses that probably looked a little droopy. Might as well do his actual job while he’s babysitting. “If anything, he probably didn’t say anything because he was embarrassed by that.”

Clear followed after him like a duckling to its mother. “What do you mean, embarrassed?? Was that an embarrassing thing to do?”

Noiz turned and looked at him straight in the eyes. “Everything you do is embarrassing.” He turned back to the flowers. “But that’s what makes you Clear. Anyway, maybe you need to be a little more... _subtle_.”

“How?” Clear asked, tilting his head like a puppy, a forlorn look on his face.

“Well... for starters, we work in a flower shop. Maybe, I dunno, give him some flowers?”

Clear furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, thinking. “True, but...”

Noiz snorted. “It’s not that hard, just give him some pretty flowers, I’m sure he’d love them no matter what.”

“But Noiz, don’t you know about the language of flowers?? I don’t want to send him the wrong message!” Clear threw out his arms and almost knocked over a pot. He pushed it back, his look of concern unwavering.

Resisting calling him a klutz, Noiz simply replied, “I don’t think he’d care about that, it’s not that deep for a lot of people.”

“But _I_ care!”

Noiz moved onto another batch of flowers that needed tending. “Ok, fine, then what message do you want to send?” He glanced at his coworker and quirked an eyebrow.

Clear crossed his arms again, one hand at his chin. His expressions were so exaggerated to the point one would think he was doing it for laughs, but having worked with him for so long, Noiz learned that’s just how he was. Clear was entirely genuine in everything he did, it was a little bewildering, even still for Noiz.

Just then, the bell at the door jingled, startling them both.

Noiz looked up at Clear again, and said, “Look, not that I’m that invested in how this turns out, but I can help you during our break later to figure out what flowers you can give him.”

Clear’s expression brightened, and just as he was surely about to begin shouting, Noiz ushered him off to take care of the customer that just entered. Clear still sent him a beaming smile, and skipped behind the counter to enthusiastically offer the customer any help.

 

A surprisingly busy three hours later, the two thankfully step into the back for their break.

Clear sighs in relief as he relaxes into one of the small chairs placed around the room, folding his arms and leaning his head back. The chairs themselves weren’t much, but being able to take a breather was a welcome comfort. “That wasn’t that bad, but... that last couple that came in was really... something.”

Noiz, also relaxing into a chair, his legs kicked up onto a nearby table, snorted in amusement. “You’re telling me. I can’t believe they argued for a full hour about whether they should have pink or red tulips for their wedding.”

Clear sighed. “Yeah, I mean, obviously pink tulips were the right choice given they’re just getting married, but that woman had some good points about the deeper aspects of their relationship-”

Noiz cut him off, knowing Clear might ramble on just as long as that couple if he didn’t. “Speaking of relationships! How about we get this issue with yours over with and get your crush some flowers, so you can stop bothering me about it.”

Clear shot up straight. “Oh! Right!!”

“So, did you have any ideas in mind?”

“I was thinking maybe a small bouquet of asters? Because... those symbolize daintiness, which I believe is fitting to his personality, as well as patience, and love, but a vague sort of love, so it’s not something too obvious, but maybe that sort of message will help him understand how I’m feeling...” Clear folded his hands together, looking apprehensive.

“That sounds pretty good so far,” Noiz replied, “but is it really a bouquet if it’s just one type of flower?”

Clear gave him a confused look. “I mean? Yeah? Technically?”

“I mean like, maybe just add a little something else. Spruce it up. It’d be boring to just give him a few of the same flowers. Here, I’ll look up some love flowers or whatever.” Noiz pulled out his phone and quickly searched just that. A few moments later, he spoke up. “Okay, here’s something. Chrysanthemums symbolize fidelity, optimism, and different types of love depending on the color.”

Clear’s face lit up with excitement. “That sounds good!! Plus, chrysanthemums would look beautiful next to the asters!!” He grinned and clapped his hands a bit.

Noiz bit back a fond smile. As annoyed as he got at Clear’s antics, he was one of his only friends, so he really hoped that this neighbor of his treated him well. Clear had a sweet heart, and if it ever got broken, Noiz would make sure that something of theirs would get broken as well. Not that he would ever in his life admit that out loud.

His train of thought was interrupted when he saw something that made him burst into laughter. Clear gave him a curious look, and Noiz managed to say, “Y’know, apparently, grass means ‘homosexual love.’”

“Wh- I’m not gonna give him grass, Noiz!!! What am I gonna say, ‘hey, Sei, here’s some grass ’cause I gay-love you’!”

“I dunno, man, sounds good to me.” That jackass couldn’t hide the smirk forming on his face.

“No!!” Clear tried to kick at him from where he sat, but they were just far enough apart that he couldn’t reach.

Noiz continued snickering to himself, still scrolling through the search results. Another flower caught his attention. “Hey, this one is cute. They’re called anemones. They symbolize anticipation? Oh, and, uh, lost hope I guess. They look nice though. Real tiny.”

“Hey wait!! I don’t want to tell him that I’ve lost hope!”

Annoyed, Noiz replied, “Didn’t you hear me you dumb rabbit, they mean anticipation, too!”

“Still, that’s too desperate!!”

“But they’re _cute,_ ” Noiz showed the images to Clear, whose mouth closed into a pout.

Reluctantly, Clear replied, “You’re right, those would be nice with the asters and they’d provide a contrast to the chrysanthemums both in size and color...”

Smug, Noiz leaned back and returned his phone to his pocket. “My job here is done.”

Clear looked at him anxiously, his fingers laced together. “You think that’d be fine? Those flowers? They’ll give him the message I want to send?”

Noiz nodded. "Definitely." Even though he still thought that the guy wouldn’t know or care about the meaning behind them, getting flowers is definitely a sign that someone likes you. There’s no way he won’t understand Clear’s message.

Smiling softly, Clear responded, “Thank you Noiz. It means a lot to me that you took this time to help me out.”

Noiz scoffed, and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes to mask his embarrassment. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, don’t mention it.”

Clear suddenly stood up, a new energy surging through him. “I’m going to get back to work!! And work on some designs for the bouquet!! Then tomorrow I’ll give it to Sei and then he’ll love me and we’ll get married and you’ll be my best man!!!” Then he pumped his fist into the air and ran out of the room.

Noiz, rolled his eyes again and sighed. God, being a good friend was so tiring. This guy _really_ better not hurt Clear if the poor guy was this devoted.


End file.
